In assembly plants for manufacturing vehicles, different types of conveying devices and overhead conveying devices are employed. Based on the fact that assembly plants are individually adjusted to each type of vehicle to be manufactured and that the conveying devices are correspondingly configured, the overhead conveying devices under consideration are correspondingly individually designed and manufactured. Here, an overhead conveying device of the type at hand relates to those conveying devices below which at least enough free movement space remains to allow a person to freely walk below them. Usually, free headroom of at least 2.5 m or more is the aim so that forklift trucks or other transport vehicles are also able to cross below the overhead conveying device. Overhead conveying devices of this kind are also employed in order to obtain additional assembly space, wherein, standing on the ground, another conveying device or another kind of assembly module, such as an assembly robot, can be arranged underneath the overhead conveying device. To integrate overhead conveying devices of this kind into a complete assembly plant in a building, it is common in the state of the art to put a supporting framework together from steel girders or the like for erecting the actual conveying device on-site in the building, wherein the struts and pillars are usually welded together on the construction site. This allows for the best possible adaptation to the conditions at hand both with regard to the assembly plants and with regard to the possibilities of the building, and assembly plants or building facilities already present can in particular be taken into account.